


支配

by 可乐至上主义 (YvonneT1213121)



Category: Bangtan Boys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonneT1213121/pseuds/%E5%8F%AF%E4%B9%90%E8%87%B3%E4%B8%8A%E4%B8%BB%E4%B9%89
Summary: -单纯想写一场泰泰主导的性爱（难道本质是泰正？）-纯车，含束缚play/射精管理/口交/蒙眼/制服play/脐橙-有点ooc，傻白甜国x很会送礼物（……）泰-说是我儿子的生贺会被报警抓走吗？





	支配

#1

田柾国和金泰亨在一起快四年了，每年的9月1号金泰亨都会陪他一起过。

田柾国知道V哥是一个会在礼物上花巧思的人，往年的礼物他都当成宝贝藏着掖着。所以他从年头就开始翘首以盼自己生日的到来，到这一天真的来临时，田柾国反而没什么过生日的实感，只剩下期待金泰亨了。

早上起床的时候，田柾国习惯性地往右手边一捞，原本属于金泰亨的位置变成一处凉凉空空的床单。他恹恹地打开手机，却只看到金泰亨说要和花郎哥哥们聚餐的消息。

菇菇赌气地回了一个“哦”。

最近他们正在休假，没什么通告要赶，田柾国在心里反复告诫自己要给金泰亨足够的社交空间，然后起床洗漱，吃完早饭之后不知道该何去何从。

看着手机里“哦”字之后再无回音的短信界面，田柾国气不打一处来，忍不住打了电话过去。

正在他的耐心快被长长的忙音磨光时，电话被接通了。

“泰亨哥，你……”田柾国还没来得及询问出口，就听到电话那头一阵急促的喘气声。

“柾国，你……”金泰亨听上去气息不稳，声线被刻意压抑着，“你醒了啊？……唔，我现在在忙……嗯……我待会儿再打给你……”

不等田柾国反应过来，电话就挂了。

？？？

#2

再打过去是已关机的提示音。

田柾国越想越不对劲，还是决定打电话问一下花郎哥哥，没想到金泰亨根本没有在和他们聚餐。

他隐隐担心金泰亨出事了，换了衣服准备出门去金泰亨经常去的地方找找时，金泰亨的消息突然弹出来。

“圣约翰酒店，房号1126。”

发了短信之后的电话又打不通了，田柾国气喘吁吁地站在1126房间门口，心里做好了面对绑架金泰亨的凶徒或私生的准备，房门一开，只有穿着长风衣的金泰亨站在门口。

田柾国忽略了金泰亨脸上不正常的潮红，进了屋急忙抓着他的肩膀上瞧下瞧，确定他没什么事之后才舒了一口气：“吓到我了泰亨哥，我还以为你出了什么事呢，你在这里干什么？”

“我没事，你别担心，”金泰亨抱抱他，然后从口袋里拿出一条丝巾递给田柾国，“你把这个蒙眼睛上，我有惊喜给你。”

田柾国喜出望外，不疑有他，乖乖把丝巾系好。宝蓝色丝巾的材质柔软透光，视野虽然变得模糊又不会完全黑暗，甚至透着一丝旖旎的隐秘感。

在这种神秘的气氛中，田柾国感觉金泰亨牵着他往卧室走，一进卧室一下子视野就变暗了，还没有适应过来的眼睛分辨不出自己在房间哪个方位。

房间里铺着厚厚的地毯，金泰亨走路都没有脚步声了，田柾国不知自己身在何处，突然从内心深处迸出无助感，伸出双手寻找金泰亨。

“泰亨哥你在哪？我什么时候可以解下来啊？”

突然，田柾国的双手被握住往后拽，他满心欢喜以为礼物在身后，却听到“咔嚓”一声，双手被冰冷的手铐铐住了。

田柾国挣脱了几下，急道：“泰亨哥这是怎么回事？你要干什么啊？”

“嘘，乖一点，”回答他的是金泰亨草莓甜味的深吻，“你的礼物，是我。”

#3

田柾国被蒙着眼睛，不知道时间，他只知道自己被玩了很久，久到如果手铐这时解开，他一定会压住金泰亨狠狠地操。

田柾国第一次感受到如此主动的金泰亨，把他铐起来之后又吻得他气喘吁吁。金泰亨捧着他的脸忘情地辗转碾压他的嘴唇，含住下唇舔舐那颗痣，又把舌头伸进田柾国的口腔里摩挲上颚，和他的舌头纠缠嬉戏。

金泰亨揽着田柾国的脖子，田柾国习惯性地想搂他的腰，却苦于手铐的束缚，于是只能本能地挺腰蹭着金泰亨的下身，却被对方轻而易举地躲开，他吮吸着金泰亨的舌头刚想回吻，金泰亨却离开了他的嘴唇。

“泰亨……”田柾国渴得连哥哥都忘记喊了，“我想要……”

“叫哥哥就给你。”金泰亨无情地说。

“哥哥，给我，求你了。”田柾国从善如流。“我想亲亲你可以吗？”

金泰亨控制不住自己咧在嘴角的笑意，也不管田柾国看不见，满意地点点头。没有等到吻的田柾国感觉金泰亨掀起了自己的卫衣下摆，他抓着田柾国的腰，微长的指甲轻轻挠着腰的两侧，刚接触到冷空气的乳尖转瞬又进了金泰亨温热的口里。

乳尖被舔着虽然很舒服但是只感觉有些痒，在这种让人抓心挠肺的痒中，田柾国突然想起金泰亨的乳尖，本来是嫩粉色，但是如果被玩弄过头的话会变成淫荡的艳红色，要是自己一边舔吸一边揉掐的话，金泰亨还会控制不住地叫出声来。

视线受阻的田柾国心理活动变得和感官触觉一样格外敏感，一想到金泰亨在他身下红着眼睛娇喘的样子，身下的性器就控制不住地肿胀起来。

“柾国，你硬了。”金泰亨的低音炮在他耳边浅笑，田柾国感觉自己下面要爆掉了。

“嗯……哥，可不可以帮我把裤子脱了？刚刚出门着急，我随手拿了你的内裤……有点不合身……”

金泰亨感觉自己受到了侮辱，内心的恶作剧之火升腾而上，二话不说脱了他的裤子，看到勃起的阴茎把小一号的内裤顶起了一个帐篷，布料被洇湿，龟头在内裤边若隐若现。

情不自禁吞了一下口水，不管第几次看到，金泰亨还是会被这个尺寸吓到。

田柾国的眼睛逐渐适应了黑暗，一片朦胧间，他感觉金泰亨蹲了下来，接下来他将要做的事呼之欲出，阴茎兴奋不已地抽搐了一下，弹到金泰亨的嘴边。紧接着，田柾国感觉龟头被含住，金泰亨的舌头隔着内裤并不柔软的布料轻轻舔舐，他一个激动，马眼又溢出粘液。

“泰亨哥，我想出来……”田柾国的下身不自觉地往前。

金泰亨没有再为难他，直接扒下他的内裤，把那根涨到发红的性器含进嘴里。来之前金泰亨已经在网上做好了充足的功课，灵活的舌头绕着龟头打转，又转战下缘的敏感处不断来回地舔，虎牙嗑在马眼缓缓地磨，最后大开大合地吞吐起来，一只手照顾着进不去的后半截，另一只手摸到上面碾着乳尖玩弄。

田柾国在那张嘴里欲生欲死，爽得脚趾都蜷缩起来，控制不住发出一声声闷哼。他费尽力气才忍住了挺腰往金泰亨嘴里戳刺的欲望，气息不稳：“泰亨……你怎么会？……”之前金泰亨也给他口交过，只不过次数很少，一方面是他确实不会，老是磕到牙，另一方面是田柾国不忍心。

金泰亨含糊不清地没有回答他，又进进出出吞吐了一会儿，田柾国感觉自己快要到了。他刚想让金泰亨先用手，不然会射到嘴里，没成想就在精液蓄势待发的时候，金泰亨突然松口了，前精混着口水拉出淫靡的银丝。

“啊……呃……”田柾国的性器硬生生被阻断高潮，离开温热的口腔受到了冷落，腰条件反射地往前挺动着，却得不到紧致的安慰，他感觉很委屈，“泰亨……我想射……”

“你先别着急，还有更舒服的。”金泰亨推着田柾国让他半躺在身后的床上，然后在旁边的床头柜翻找着什么。

田柾国翻过身趴在床上，欲求不满地蹭着粗糙的床单：“好了吗？……”

“好了。”金泰亨把田柾国翻过来，随着一阵嗡嗡嗡的声音，龟头突然被某震动物体抵住，田柾国被刺激得“唔”一声挺着下体弹起来，想要逃离龟头上可怕的快感，然而行动不便，金泰亨还追着他的性器往上面按，另一只手还掂着两颗卵蛋揉捏。

“怎么样？舒服吗？”田柾国没有回答他，因为他已经喘得很急说不出话，腰部还不规则地痉挛着。金泰亨没有等到田柾国的回答，以为他还不够，于是把档位又调高了一位。

田柾国被刺激得叫出来：“泰亨……这是什么东西！……”

“跳蛋啊，”金泰亨颇有成就感地说，这是他做了功课之后左挑右选后买下来的拥有着细腻震动效果的跳蛋，“柾国，舒服吗？”

金泰亨坏心地把跳蛋往龟头下方的敏感处，按在上面来回摩擦，田柾国被刺激得激烈挣扎起来，根本不敢挪动下身，只能频频摇头，挣扎着往后退。

“不舒服？”田柾国一听，摇摇头又点点头，额头冒着细汗，龟头有点酸。

“舒服要说出来知道吗？”

“舒服……唔，泰亨我控制不住了……”眼见田柾国腰部不断抽搐一副快要射精的样子，金泰亨一把握住他的性器根部，田柾国的性器痉挛颤抖着，身子弯成一道弧线，做出射精的条件反射动作，精液却被硬生生阻隔。

看着田柾国被折腾得满头大汗气喘吁吁的模样，金泰亨的身体里顿时涌起一阵空虚，衣服包裹下的后穴有点发痒，隐约还有水流出来。

正在田柾国欲求不满恨不能压着金泰亨操一顿的时候，眼前的丝巾突然被人解了下来。甫一接触到光亮让田柾国的双眼有点不太适应，他环视了一圈酒店房间，原来是他们之前来住过的那间。

“柾国，”金泰亨对田柾国的分神有些不满，伸出手把他的下巴掰向自己，“看我。”

金泰亨今天穿着一件长款的米色风衣，扣子严严实实地扣到最上一颗，下身是黑色长裤。此时金泰亨正在解风衣的腰带，田柾国目不转睛地看着金泰亨把裤子脱下来，露出穿着渔网丝袜的细长双腿。

田柾国的鼻子一热，鼻血差点流出来。

金泰亨又开始解风衣的扣子，等田柾国熬过了一颗一颗扣子堆叠起来的一个世纪，金泰亨脱下风衣，露出严谨禁欲外皮下的原貌——一套黑色的兔女郎情趣睡衣，将露未露的粉红乳尖和吊带丝袜，还有后穴正对着的毛茸茸兔尾巴。

“好看吗？”金泰亨有点害羞地低着头，不好意思地调整着自己吊带袜的扣子。

田柾国双眼发红，咬牙切齿：“你欠操是不是？”

“我后面好痒啊柾国……”金泰亨趴跪下来面对着田柾国，把手伸到后面，拨开状若无物的蕾丝丁字裤，用手指揉着后穴的褶皱，发出咕叽咕叽的水声，“刚刚你打电话给我的时候，我是在浴室里扩张……你不要怪我挂你的电话好不好？”

“我不会怪你的……前提是你先把手铐解开。”田柾国看着他一脸潮红的样子感觉阴茎快爆掉了。

“还不行……”金泰亨嗔怪地看了一眼田柾国，他挺着性器双目发红，线条分明的腹肌覆着一层薄汗，看到田柾国性感而色情的样子，金泰亨的手指控制不住地插进自己的后穴。

“啊……嗯……”

田柾国沙哑着嗓子：“插进去了吗？”

“嗯……嗯……”金泰亨把双腿再张开了些，又伸进去一根手指顺畅地抽插起来，发出令人脸红心跳的声音，扑哧扑哧地刺激着田柾国的耳膜。

“泰亨，你转过来好不好？我想看。”田柾国不知道此时自己的眼神有多可怕，金泰亨被写满了欲望的露骨眼神看得浑身一颤：“可是我想看着你……”

话是这么说，金泰亨还是觉得寿星最大，于是乖乖地把屁股转到田柾国面前，同时又插进去一根手指：“柾国……我找不到前列腺在哪里，呜呜呜……”

金泰亨的手指不得章法地胡乱抽插着，红色的媚肉翻出来又被插进去，湿漉漉的后穴水光发亮。

田柾国突然觉得自己做男人好失败，看着男朋友在自己面前自慰，却只能眼睁睁地看着，还担心金泰亨的指甲太长：“泰亨慢一点，别刮伤自己了。”顿了一会儿又说：“你先慢慢来，手指再进去点，可以弯一下看哪个角度更舒服……嗯，就是这样，再试着搅动一下……”

“嗯……啊……好舒服……”金泰亨找到了自己的前列腺，可是用自己的手指按总觉得奇怪，又进出了几下，打算进行下一步，于是把手指抽出来准备爬起来的时候，突然被一只手抓住了脚踝往后拉。

“你怎么……啊……！”金泰亨还没来得及回头看，就被后面的田柾国抓着脚踝掐着腰一插到底，性器直直撞在前列腺上，把金泰亨撞上了高潮，爽得他情不自禁地叫出来。

田柾国挺着腰每一下都插到最深，像一头发疯的野兽凶猛地进攻。他扣住金泰亨的下巴强迫他转过头和自己接吻，嘴巴被狠狠攫住舌头被含住舔弄的金泰亨只能发出意味不明的呜咽，后穴被顶得发麻，前面后面都湿得一塌糊涂，整个人因为高潮而失神颤抖。

好不容易嘴巴被放开，紧接着田柾国又把他翻过身来，还没离开一秒的性器又重新插进湿软的小穴，金泰亨又是一哆嗦，被顶得说不出一句完整的话：“你的……手……怎么会……啊……太深了唔……”

“不知道是哪个笨蛋把手铐钥匙放在床头柜，”田柾国前额的头发湿成几绺，随着高频率挞伐的动作颤颤巍巍地垂着，金泰亨有点见不得他这样被欲望缠身的样子，不好意思地移开眼，却被田柾国掰着下巴转过来，“看我。”

金泰亨哭笑不得，果然自己造的孽还是要自己还。

田柾国一边狠狠地操着，一边把手伸到下面重重地揉捏他的臀肉，金泰亨的眼泪被快感直逼而下，泪眼朦胧地摇头吟哦：“不要了呜呜呜……不要揉……”

“不要揉？那可以打吗？”压根没想征求金泰亨的意见，田柾国的手掌落在金泰亨柔软挺翘的屁股上，前端的性器随之一颤，龟头上挂着的前列腺液被打得甩出来。

有点疼，但更多的是奇异的快感，金泰亨抖着身子，只是被打了一下屁股就泄了身。

“哥怎么这么敏感啊？被打屁股很舒服吗？”田柾国被高潮的穴肉咬得浑身舒爽，缓了一会儿才忍住射精的冲动。

“别说了……别说了呜呜……”金泰亨迷蒙着双眼，可怜兮兮地摇着头，这副任人欺负的样子让田柾国双目发红，被激出了凌虐欲的兽性，想占有他，侵略他，想把他操到哭出来。

“舒服吗？舒服就要说。”田柾国恶作剧似的学金泰亨的话，龟头抵着前列腺的软肉缓缓磨着，把他逼到无路可退。

金泰亨脑中一片空白，被前列腺的可怕快感搞得崩溃地哭出来：“舒服……舒服啊啊啊……”

“泰亨哥，我想射了，可以吗？”田柾国猝不及防开始加速，把穴口打出了一片白沫。

“可以……唔……”

“呃啊……泰亨……”

两人同时到达了高潮，金泰亨被喷涌的精液烫得绞着田柾国的性器许久不动，全身痉挛着，什么声音都听不见了。

田柾国抱着金泰亨低低喘气，因为性器赖着不肯走，后穴的精液堵在里面流不出来，金泰亨回过神来想推开他：“你快出去……难受……”

“泰亨哥还有更舒服的送给柾国儿吗？”田柾国狡黠一笑，亲亲他的眼睛。

金泰亨有点心虚有点忿忿，支支吾吾地说：“本来是有的……但是刚刚被你截胡了……你先出来再说。”

秉承着寿星最大的传统，金泰亨还是决定把礼物送完。

田柾国把性器抽出来，精液没有了阻拦瞬间奔涌出来，金泰亨被刺激得又是一抖，推着田柾国的胸膛让他躺在床上，又从床头柜里拿出一个兔耳朵头箍戴到头上，柔软的兔耳可爱地垂着。

金泰亨坐到田柾国的腹肌上，蹭得那块湿漉漉的：“最后一个礼物……就是这个。”

田柾国已经猜到了，但还是止不住地激动，射过的性器又笔直立起来，擦过金泰亨屁股上的兔尾巴。

金泰亨的性器也一抖一抖流出粘液，终于抬起下身，握住田柾国的性器对准后穴缓缓往下坐。性器破开松软紧窒的小穴被坐到底的时候，两个人都发出了餍足的喟叹。

金泰亨的穴肉不自觉地收缩蠕动着，腰有点软，却还是试着抬腰把性器抽出一点又坐下去，穴肉和阴茎上的青筋毫无间隙地摩擦，因为是自己掌握着主动权，所以更能清晰地体会抽插时细微的感受——他甚至能感觉到阴茎的形状和上面盘根错节的青筋。

金泰亨刚被干过一轮，力气所剩无几，他尽力地直起腰，慢慢的一下一下动着。

从田柾国的角度看，金泰亨的样子简直骚爆了——闭着的双眼上是情不自禁颤抖的眼睫毛，两颊不正常的潮红，殷红的双唇还不断叫着“柾国”。还有覆着黑色蕾丝的粉红色乳尖，丁字裤兜不住的挺翘性器，和渔网袜网住的可爱脚趾。

过于性感。田柾国再也忍不住，双手掐住那对乳尖，同时挺腰狠狠地向上一顶，正好重重地撞在前列腺上，爽得金泰亨哭叫一声，腰一软差点倒下来。

田柾国毫不留情地揉捏着乳尖，像要把它们掐出蜜桃色的汁水来，同时快速抬腰向上抽插，这个姿势可以操到最深。

金泰亨头上的兔耳被顶得一颠一颠，看着又娇又浪。本来他还能直着腰配合田柾国，又被顶了几下之后腰一软趴倒在田柾国胸前，被田柾国箍着腰向上顶刺，每一下都入到最深处。

金泰亨觉得四肢百骸都要被顶散了，说出来的话被撞得支离破碎：“太快了啊啊啊……慢一点嗯……我受不了了……”后穴承受着性器打桩似的捣弄，卵蛋拍在会阴上又是一阵阵顶不住的快感，金泰亨的性器一抖一抖的，眼看又要泄了。

田柾国眼疾手快地抓住金泰亨的阴茎，咬着他的耳朵说：“不准射，和我一起。”

金泰亨又是一声哭喊，抽泣着被以牙还牙，直到两个人双双到达高潮，金泰亨晕了过去。

再醒过来的时候，金泰亨身上已经清清爽爽地躺在田柾国怀里了。

田柾国万分怜惜地亲了亲金泰亨鼻尖上的痣，说：“谢谢泰亨哥的礼物，我很喜欢。”停了一下又补充道：“我会给泰亨哥回礼的。”

“不了不了不了……”金泰亨吓得一哆嗦，可想而知这小兔崽子的礼物不会是什么好东西。

“对了哥，你的衣服都脏了，我就扔掉了。”

“……没关系。”

“所以我又买了几套，过几天就到，到时候哥穿给我看。”

“？？！我不要！”

“我说了要回礼的，哥居然不要柾国的礼物吗？”

“……”

“真的不要吗？”

“不要！”


End file.
